<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sundrenched World by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937769">Sundrenched World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:23:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tell me I belong.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lana Lang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sundrenched World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid created in 2008.</p>
<p>Original notes: Many thanks to my beta bop_radar for being her usual wonderfully encouraging self. </p>
<p>This vid is dedicated to Serenography because I would never have dreamed of making a Clark/Lana vid before knowing her. She is a fantastic ambassador for Clana: intelligent, insightful, and gracious. If she sees something in the Clark/Lana relationship, then there is something there to see. She made me look beneath the surface.</p>
<p>Of course, as a die-hard Clark/Lex fan, I approached this from my own perspective; the Clark/Lana relationship has always been a mystery to me. I decided to really dig into Clark's point-of-view. Why does he love Lana, what does she mean to him, and what are the consequences of his love? The result of my analysis is this vid: meandering, melancholy, and slightly mad. Ha. As always with my stuff, when all else fails, you've still got the Pretty. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Song:</b> Sundrenched World<br/><b>Artist:</b> Joshua Radin<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Clark/Lana<br/><b>Summary:</b> <i>Tell me I belong.</i><br/><b>Spoiler warnings</b>: Contains clips from seasons 5-7.</p>
<p><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/javxoofsw4.avi">Sundrenched World, 70MB AVI (XVid) file</a>. Click to download. </p>
<p><a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVuPXxhQtb8">Sundrenched World on <b>YouTube</b></a>.<br/><iframe></iframe></p>
<p>The original vid post can be found on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/180312.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>